The Portal
by perrytheplatypus2761
Summary: Dr. Doof's plan failed. Like usual. But what if his newest invention takes him and Perry to our world. Right to the Smosh house.
1. The Portal

"BEHOLD PERRY THE PLATYPUS! THE PORTALINATOR!"

Secret agent Perry the platypus peered his eyes on his nemesis' newest creation. A giant portal stood in front of him. Perry just blinked mouth wide open, as he stood there, tied up. "Isn't it incredible Perry the platypus?" asked Perry's nemesis, "With this device, I'm able to go to back in time!" Perry glared at his nemesis. Dr. Doofenshmirtz stood there continuing to talk about how this device would help him conquer the Tri-State Area. "Anyways Perry the platypus, I'm not going to unleash it until Roger comes out to make his speech!" Doof commented.

Within these 15 minutes, Perry continued to try to escape. He couldn't reach his fedora to help him get his tools. All he could do was try to fling it into his mouth. Perry was finally able to conquer it by catching it with his beaver tail.

"Here he comes Perry the platypus!" screamed Doof in excitement. All the evil scientist had been doing was watching and waiting for his brother to come out. Not even noticing Perry's escape, Doof's waiting was interrupted by a fierce kick in the face. "Ow! Geez Perry the platypus! Don't have to be so rough!" screamed Doof. He fell to the ground right next to a green button sitting on his invention. He immediately sat up. "It's too late Perry the platypus! Three…. Two…. ONE!"

*FLASH*

Perry and Doof were gone.


	2. Rough Night

Perry awoke to a pitch black sky. Just the moon shone through the darkness. Perry sat up and rubbed his head. He found himself sitting on the sidewalk in an ordinary neighborhood. "Where am I?" he said to himself. Shocked he could speak human tongue, he covered his mouth. But he quickly realized someone was watching him. He turned to find a curtain shut quickly in the house he was in front of. Perry sat there and waited. He tried to get up, but he felt too weak and tired. Perry cuddled in a ball and drifted himself back to sleep, hoping this was just a dream.

_Minutes before..._

*BAM*

YouTuber Anthony Padilla flashed awake. He peered over to his alarm clock; 3 A.M. Anthony got up and went over to his best friend, Ian Hecox's room. Ian sat there, fast asleep. How did he not hear anything, the crash was loud as heck! Anthony left Ian's room and walked over to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee, just to wake him up a little. Next, he walked over to the window and stared out. A blue duck-beaver like creature was sitting there. Anthony watched as suddenly the creature moved grasping its bill. Anthony continued to watch until the creature began to move its head towards him. He slammed the curtains shut as fell to the ground. What was that thing? Why was it outside his house? Anthony ran back to his room and tried to go back to bed. _This is only a dream. There's nothing outside._ He thought. _There's no beaver-duck._


	3. Perry meets Anthony

Perry awoke. Still on the same sidewalk. Still in front of the same house. It wasn't a dream. "Dang it." Perry realized. He sat there and looked at the house. The curtains that he saw were still closed. He checked his watch; 8 A.M. Perry got up, not feeling weak or tired, and looked around. Not to different from a Danville neighborhood. Or maybe there was a difference. A huge difference.

Anthony awoke too. Just about the same time as Perry. Remembering the strange creature from hours ago, he ran over to the front window. There it was. Fast asleep. Anthony watched it for a moment. No movements. Then, it quickly burst awake. Anthony quickly shut the curtains before the creature realized he was there. After getting a cup of coffee, Anthony raced to Ian's room. Maybe he was up now. Nope. Ian still lay there fast asleep when Anthony entered. "Ian!" he shouted. Ian didn't move a muscle. "IAN!" Anthony called once more to his friend. Nope. "God dang it Ian!" said Anthony and slammed his friend's bedroom door. "Gotta go check it out myself I guess."

Anthony quickly found an old baseball bat from an old Smosh video and walked over to his front door. "One… Two… Three!" He quickly burst the front door open. The creature was gone! "I knew it! I knew my mind was just playing tricks on me! Take that mind!" he shouted to himself. Meanwhile, Perry had heard this while exploring the side of the house. "Who in the world?" Perry wondered walking over to where Anthony was standing double checking to make sure the creature was actually gone. "Uhh, dude was that you?" asked Perry. Anthony turned to see, well, the creature. It had just spoken to him. Anthony didn't remember anything after that.

_Minutes later…_

"Dude, you've been knocked out for thirty minutes." Said the creature as Anthony woke up. "Get away from me man!" Anthony screamed jolting awake, starting to back up. "Whoa, dude I don't wanna hurt ya. Unless you're a villain; you're not a villain, right?" the creature asked. "I don't think I am." Anthony replied grasping the bat in his hand. The creature turned to Anthony's shaking right hand. He had the bat pretty tight in his grip. "Put down the bat from starters." The creature said. Anthony immediately let go of the bat. "Let me introduce myself." Said the creature, "I'm Agent P, but most people call me Perry." "I... I'm Anthony." He replied shakily. After a quick handshake, Perry helped Anthony to his feet. "Anyways dude, I'm starving. Got any food?" Perry asked rubbing his empty stomach. The platypus hadn't eaten since dinner. All he was dying for was breakfast. "Yeah." Said Anthony. "Inside we go!" Cheered Perry marching into the house.


	4. Doof Meets Ian

Doof woke up. Where was he? Where was Perry? "Perry the platypus!" called Doof, "Where are you?" He looked around. No sign of Perry. Doof looked around again. It looked like he was in a backyard. There was a grill. A table. A fence surrounding the area. He got to his feet and turned to a light blue house next to him, well, the back of it. Doof tried to open a screen door on the back of the house. Locked. Suddenly, Doof thought he heard footsteps.

_Minutes earlier…_

YouTuber Ian Hecox jolted awake. "Anthony?" he asked thinking he heard his friend. He got up and ran to Anthony's room. He wasn't there. Ian ran to the living room. No Anthony. He turned behind him to the kitchen. No Anthony. He tried opening the front door, but it was locked. Maybe he left? Ian checked probably every room in the house for his friend. "The backyard! Duh!" Ian realized when he noticed the backdoor. Ian slammed it open to only see the face of a man with a pointy nose and a lab coat.

"How's it going?" asked the man waving to him. Ian nearly fainted at the sight of the pointy nosed man standing right in his backyard. "Who are you? What did you do to Anthony?" Ian asked. "Chill dude, who's this Anthony guy. Anyways I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz but my friends call me… I've just got in such a funk." "Uhh, I'm Ian." Ian replied kinda nervous. The two stood in an awkward silence. "Soooo, got any breakfast? I'm starving as heck!" said Doof. "Yeah." Said Ian welcoming Doof into the home.


	5. 4 Friends

What no one knew was that Anthony and Ian welcomed Doof and Perry into the home at the same time. "Perry the platypus!" said Doof as Perry and Anthony entered the house immediately hugging Perry. "Anthony!" said Ian excitedly hugging his best friend. Anthony and Perry just smiled.

Breakfast was quickly served as Perry sat there, thinking. Hard. "Whatcha' thinkin'? Asked Anthony. "About the portal. How come Doof and I got separated? How come the portal didn't land next to either Doof or I?" Perry answered. "So what's up with all this portal stuff anyhow?" Asked Ian still confused even though Perry explained the whole story to them. "Basically Doof's device took us here, we don't know how." "So this means we need to find some way back to Danville." Doof interrupted. "Yeah."

"Well, we could always build a tracker." Suggested Ian. "That's a stupid idea!" replied Anthony turning to his friend. "Actually, it's not that bad." Said Doof, "I can easily build one, but it'll take a few hours. And a lot of parts." "Then, what are we waiting for? TO BUILDING!" Ian said excitedly. An adventure was about to begin!


	6. Contacting Danville

Doof didn't waste any time. He immediately went to work building a tracker. Perry, though, was trying to contact O.W.C.A. They could easily just build another portal back in Danville to let him and Doof home. "Whatcha doing P?" asked Anthony who was watching over Perry's shoulder. "Oh nothing." Perry said. The last thing he wanted was his new friends to know he was a secret agent.

"Agent P! Agent P! Where are you and Doof?"

Perry couldn't believe it, he got connection! "Who's th-""Shhh! Yes, boss?" asked Perry interrupting Anthony. "Agent P! Where are you?" asked his boss, Major Monogram. "Where are we?" Perry whispered turning to Anthony. But Anthony was deep in thought. "DUDE!" screamed Perry. "California!" shouted Anthony leaving his thought. "And who's that next to you?" asked Major Monogram looking over Perry's shoulder. "No one." Perry replied, "MM, can you go to Doof's, take the portal that was there, and try to open a portal to take us back?" "Well, here's the thing Agent P, I'm at Doof's and nothings here except a self-destruct button." "Oh. Don't worry boss, we'll find a way back!"

Perry sat there shocked. The portal wasn't in Danville! "Soooo, what do we do now?" asked Anthony watching Perry. "I have no clue. If there's no portal in Danville, we can't open it at home and the organization can't open it!" "WHAT!?" screamed Doof overhearing the conversation, "It's not in Danville!?" "Nope." sighed Perry. "But that doesn't make the tracker useless!" reminded Doof pointing a tiny remote sitting on the coffee table. "What the heck is that?" asked Anthony. "BEHOLD THE PORTALTRACKINATOR!" Doof yelled. "So that tiny thing is going to help us find a portal?" asked Perry. "Yep. If... If I-""If you what?" asked Anthony. "If I can get it to work." Doof sighed.


	7. An Awkward Chat

Perry wanted to explode. Now there was no way home. They were stuck in California forever! "Great! Great, now we don't have a working tracker and the portal is somewhere, who knows were!" Perry yelled. This day was just getting worse as it continued. The portal wasn't in Danville, the tracker didn't work, and worst of all they were never getting home! The next thing he did was step outside and sit on the front step. Anthony and Doof watched. "What's up with him?" asked Doof. "Someone's just really anxious to get home." Anthony replied and followed Perry outside.

Perry sat outside thinking. There still had to be a way home. There had to be. O.W.C.A was counting on him to get home. They couldn't do it. While thinking about all this, Perry didn't notice someone come outside and sit next to him.

"Hey dude. What's up with you?" asked Anthony right as he sat down. "Nothing, I guess I really want to go home." "Suppose so." The two sat there thinking. "Hey dude, who was that guy you were talking to in the watch?" asked Anthony. Perry's eyes widened. "No one!" Perry said. "Come on man, tell me!" Anthony said. "Fine. That was my boss." Perry replied. "What are you, a spy or something?" "How did-""Smart thinking." There was another pause. "What do you do for a living?" asked Perry. "Make YouTube videos." Anthony replied. The two of them continued to be silent. "Why do you want to go back so badly?" asked Anthony. "Probably because I miss my family." Perry replied. Anthony turned, "Your family?" "Yeah, two kids and a teenager." Perry replied. "Oh." They sat there in silence until it was interrupted by a scream.

Perry and Anthony stood up and ran into the house only to see that Doof was gone. "Hey, I just want to know, where has Ian been this entire time?" asked Perry. There was a pause. _Ian!_


	8. Captured

Doof woke up in a pitch black room. "Perry the platypus!" Doof called out in the empty room. He tried to stand up but he couldn't. Looking down he could barely see the ropes that had tied his legs and arms. "Other guy! I didn't catch your name!" Doof called out, "I only know Ian's!" He sat there. "Perry the platypus! Other guy whose friends with Ian! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Doof!" called a voice. He looked around. "Who's there!?" A silhouette was suddenly running up to him. As it came closer, Doof started to realize who it was. "Ian? Is that you? Or is it that other guy?" "It's Ian." Said Ian untying Doof from the rope once he arrived. "Where have you been this entire time?" "Following someone here." Ian replied. "Who?" asked Doof curiously? "I don't know some figure that was coming towards the house. There, you're free!"

Meanwhile, Perry and Anthony had found themselves in Anthony's car. "You've got the Doof tracker working?" Anthony asked turning over to Perry who was trying to track Doof on his watch. "Yep. It says he's not far from us."

Minutes later, they finally arrived. "This should be it." said Perry. "Doesn't look like much. Just an old crappy building." Anthony replied. "Whatever it is, it belongs to a villain."

Ian and Doof raced down the halls. So far no guards had seen them, luckily. "Hey Ian! It's a window we can escape from!" said Doof pointing over to a window sitting in the middle of the blank hallway. The two were just about to make an escape when a light flashed upon Doof. "Hey who turned on the lights?" Doof asked blocking his eyes. "FREEZE!" screamed silhouettes holding loaded shot guns. "Oh crap!" Ian said realizing they were trapped!

Anthony and Perry began making their way through. Passing guards here and there. "The guards here suck, they didn't even see us the entire time!" whispered Anthony before they entered, "Oh crap!" Right when they turned around, guards surrounded them. "Now what?"


	9. Prison Escape

The guards continued to come closer and closer to Ian and Doof. "When I count to three, jump out the window." Whispered Ian, "One… two… JUMP!" Right then, Ian grabbed Doof's arm and sprang out the window. From down below, Anthony and Perry watched the jump. "Is that Ian?" asked Anthony. "I believe so." Perry said back.

Ian quickly landed on the grass and sprang up. "Come on Doof, let's run!" he yelled. "Wow Ian, I never thought you'd be so focused." Doof replied as Ian grabbed his arm. With all the guards focused on Ian and Doof, Perry and Anthony made a run for it.

Now that they had escaped, the next part of this mission was to get to the car. Perry and Anthony easily got in and sped towards Doof and Ian. "Hop in!" said Perry from shot gun once they pulled up to them. The two jumped in immediately and Anthony put the petal to the metal. "Here we go!" he exclaimed as they sped as fast as possible out of the parking lot. Bu the guards didn't give up, they took their own cars and began to chase Anthony's car. "Crap!" Ian yelled, "We got company!" Perry rolled down the window and peered his head out. Ian was right! The cop cars were nearly surrounding them. It would have to be a miracle if they escaped.

Perry continued to look until his face was almost shot off by a bullet. Then, he quickly rolled up the window and started to plan. "We need weapons, got any?" Perry asked. "Don't know for sure." Anthony said turning to Perry for a second. He was focused on one thing, driving. Then an idea sprung to Perry's head. He took his fedora off and searched for tools. Then, he found it, the grappling hook.

The plan: steal one of the guns with the grappling hook, then firing back until they could get back to the house safely. Perry rolled down the window and waited for the perfect moment. Finally, after almost getting hit with a bullet, the perfect moment had come. Perry launched the grappling hook.

*BANG*  
>It had worked; the grappling hook pulled a rifle back into the car. "Whoa how the heck did you get a rifle so quickly?" asked Ian shocked to see a rifle in the car suddenly. "My plan worked out as planned." Perry replied and began shooting the tires off some of the vans and cars. "Hey Perry, better do something about up ahead." Ian said. Perry turned to only see the road was blocked by guard cars. "Don't worry pal." Anthony replied to his friend, "I have a plan."<p>

Quickly, Anthony steered the car off the side of the road and crashing off a bridge. The car was airborne until it hit another road leading them towards the house. When Perry turned back, the cars were barely in sight, they were too scared to keep the chase going. Or they lost sight of the car. The most important thing was that the four of them were safe, for now.


	10. Questions

"Close all the curtains, lock all the doors, turn off all the lights!" said Perry once they arrived back at the Smosh house. "What's up with you Perry the platypus?" asked Doof who hadn't said a word since Ian pulled him off the building. "This place isn't safe anymore, but we can't leave here until morning." Perry said now pacing back and forth, "We need to make this place not look suspicious but protective until we can find a new hideout. But I'm not worried about finding a new hideout right now." "Then what's so big?" asked Doof. "I wanna know who those people worked for. Why did they capture you Doof? Why not me?"

Later on, Perry was still thinking. Who was the big boss? Who was the main villain they were up against? "You're still thinking! It's been like three hours!" Anthony said sitting next to Perry. "I'm just so confused! Who are these guys working for?" Perry said. "You know what would be super dumb, but it could be true?" "What?" "Maybe the portal is the leader." Anthony said. "The portal? You really think the portal is the main villain!" Perry replied. "I'm sure I'm completely wrong, but it was just a thought!" he replied watching Perry try to hold in a laugh. "Sorry dude! It's just that, how could an object be the villain!?" Perry said with a huge grin on his face, "You know dude, you're probably just exhausted after all that crazy driving you did!"

Perry was starting to wonder, was Anthony actually right? Maybe the portal was the huge threat right now. "Perry the platypus, you've been in thought all day!" Doof said, "Hey where did you put that rifle you stole?" "Right here in my fedora." Perry answered, "You're right, but, I have so many questions; and there was also something Anthony brought up earlier today, what if the portal is our enemy!?" "The Portalinator?! That guy is crazy!" Doof replied. "But what if he's right! What if we have to find and stop the portal to get home!?" The conversation was quickly interrupted by Ian. "Go to bed!"

"Someone gets tired easily!" Doof whispered to Perry. He just chuckled quietly, "Ian's got a point, go to bed Doofenshmirtz!" Doof got up and a few seconds later, he was passed out on the couch.

Perry sat there though. He was still in thought. Anthony had a really good point. O.W.C.A was counting on him to get home. Maybe he had to trust Anthony. But he had just met him today. They had become fast friends though. This got Perry into a different thought. Were Ian and Anthony trustworthy? Well, Ian did come up with an amazing plan to help Doof escape. Anthony was the one who actually got them away from the chase. If it wasn't for them, he and Doof would probably be captured right now.

Perry lay his head on the table and fell asleep. He was going to be back to Phineas and Ferb soon. Then he felt someone carry him, but he didn't know where.


	11. Another Chase

Perry awoke the next day in a random bed. Last thing he remembered was feeling someone carry him somewhere, but he didn't know where. "Morning P!" said a voice. Perry turned his head to see Anthony sitting at his laptop. "Sup." Said Perry, "Whatcha doing?" "Waiting for you to get up." Anthony replied getting up from his chair, "Come on, you said we had to leave this place, so I got us another." "We are not staying at a hotel." "No you idiot, I got us an apartment to stay at." "Where?" "LA!"

The four left the Smosh house the first chance they got. The ride was easy at the beginning. Perry and Doof kept look out from behind while Anthony was looking side to side; Ian just focused on driving. That's when Doof saw it. Cops.

"We got company from behind!" Doof called to Ian. "They aren't just normal cops." Perry said finally noticing the familiar cars, "They work for The Portal!" "Why do you think they work for the portal?" asked Ian. Perry turned to Anthony. "You seriously thought these guys work for a portal." Ian said turning to Anthony. "Umm, they actually could!" he replied.

"Shut up and focus on getting us away from these guys!" said Perry getting his rifle loaded. "Alright yeesh!" Ian replied. Perry rolled down the window and watched a bullet fly by. This was war!

Perry began to shoot, car by car. "Guys, did you know there are actually more cars from yesterday!" "Perry, see if you can get me a rifle." Said Anthony. "Here take this one!" he said throwing Anthony the rifle. Before Perry could get his grappling hook out, Anthony swung open the car door and then leapt out. "What the heck!?" said Doof.

After the leap, Anthony grasped on to the side of a van and broke in. "Sorry guys gotta take this." he said pushing the two guards inside, out. Perry watched Anthony. "Perry! CATCH!" Anthony shouted throwing him another rifle along with a grenade. "Nice catch Perry the platypus!" Doof said. "Thanks!" "Guys!" Ian said, "I would do what Anthony did yesterday, but were not on a bridge this time." Perry and Doof turned to where the road was blocked.

Suddenly, the group of cars exploded. Ian slammed the brake making the car spin a little. Perry and Doof grasped on to each other as the car came to a halt. Perry looked back and saw Anthony parked behind them. "Nice throw." Perry said. "Thanks." Anthony replied, "Still have that grenade?" "Yep." "Hand it, I got a plan." Once he had the grenade, Anthony waited. Then, a herd of cop cars came toward them. That's when he threw it.

After that, all you could see behind you was fire.


	12. Trouble

"What should we do about that field of fire?" asked Perry. "I have no idea." Anthony replied. "What should we do about the actual cops?" asked Doof pointing to a light flashing down on Ian's car. "Let's get out of here." Anthony replied jumping into the van. Quickly Ian stepped on the gas and the two cars made their escape.

After a while, they finally escaped the cops without using any weapons. That was a miracle. An hour later, Perry received a call from Major Monogram. "It's my boss!" Perry said. "If you want to take a call, just go ahead and take one, I don't care." Ian said.

Perry quickly answered as a hologram appeared. "Agent P, why were you on the news?" asked Major Monogram. Perry sat there. He was on the news? "It said there were three men and a platypus in a car news said the platypus had a weapon." Perry's eyes widened as his boss caught glimpse of the rifle. "I didn't shoot anyone!" Perry reformed. Major Monogram just hung up after that.

"Someone's in a heap of trouble." Ian said. Perry glared at Ian. "I'll shut up." Ian said. Perry looked behind him. All that was there was Anthony. He sighed. "I'm doomed." Perry said.

_**Sorry the chapter is so short! Chapter 13 should be longer!**_


	13. The Other Place

They finally arrived to an apartment building in the middle of downtown. "L.A, I wasn't expecting it to be so busy." Perry said as the three leapt out of the car.

"This is it." Anthony said as he opened the door. Perry looked around. It was pretty nice. It had decorations all around, a nice clean kitchen, and two cats scurrying around. "And who does this belong to again?" asked Perry shocked that Anthony owned such a nice place. "Mine, I thought I told you that." he replied.

Even though they were far away from Sacramento, they still weren't safe. Perry quickly got to work trying to figure out a plan to see who this villain was. "Well, it could always be Doof tricking us." Perry said to himself. "Or it really could be the portal! But how could a portal have its own army and be able to track us down?" Perry continued thinking until Ian ran in.

"Perry, you were right!"

**_I know another short chapter and I'm sorry, but the other chapters I promise will be longer! :)_**


	14. The Villain Attack

Perry and Ian raced out of the room to see guards banging on the door that Doof and Anthony were trying hold back from falling. "Perry the Platypus! Help!" Doof screamed in terror. "What's going on?" asked Perry. "They tracked us down and now I'm TRYING TO PROTECT US!" Anthony replied. "You mean we, we're a team you know." Doof replied.

There was no time to waste. Perry grabbed the rifle from the room and told them to let them in. "WHAT?! Are you insane Perry the platypus!?" cried Doof. "I guess I am." Perry said with a tip of his fedora, then he kicked down the door and made his way toward the mob of guards. "PERRY!" cried Anthony and raced off. "Anthony! Where are you going?" Ian screamed. "You stay here Ian! I don't want you hurt!" he replied and left his best friend and Doof.

Ian and Doof watched in terror as Perry was trying to fight the mob off but was electrocuted and pushed to the ground. Anthony also.

"NO!" screamed Ian and Doof at the same time as they watched, scared.

They immediately slammed the door but left it open a bit to watch their knocked out friends be carried away. "No." said Ian quietly once the mob was out of sight, "No…" After that, Doof shut the door and Ian walked off, leaving Doof alone in front of the door.

Doof couldn't believe what had just happened. His best and only friend was captured, knocked out, with a really good chance of death ahead of him. Same with Anthony. Doof sat there heartbroken, if Perry was gone, he would never have another friend. Ever again.

_**Hope you guys like this chapter. I got Perryshmirtz and Ianthony in it since I ship them :)**_


	15. Where?

Perry awoke to nothing. It was dark, to dark. He couldn't see anything but black. Was he dead? Where was Anthony? All he could remember was weakly watching Anthony screaming in pain of being electrocuted. He patted his head, checking for his fedora. It was there, safe and sound. "Ant…Anthony?" Perry weakly called out. He got up slowly and began to find a way out of the darkness. But suddenly, he began to see light appear. "Perry! Perry wake up!" screamed a voice. "Anthony!?" Perry asked. Then, he could see nothing.

"PERRY!" Perry bolted awake to see Anthony shaking him repeatedly. "Where am I?" Perry asked rubbing his head. "Probably some type of jail cell." Anthony replied, "Where's Doof and Ian?" "Maybe they didn't get captured?" "That would be a miracle." "Come on; let's learn who's behind all this while we have the chance!" Perry said getting up. The two ran to the front of the cell to see they were in a dungeon. A pretty dark one too.

"And how do you suppose we get out of here?" Anthony asked. "With a key, what do you think." replied Perry noticing the keys in a good reach.

"At least that worked." Perry said after successfully reaching the keys with his grappling hook. "Come on!"

Anthony and Perry ran upstairs to see guards everywhere. "This way." Perry whispered pointing to a hiding spot. "So how are we supposed to find the leader in this huge lair?" Anthony asked. "Maybe this is how." Perry said noticing guards surrounding them. "How the heck did they find us?" "Guess you're horrible at hiding spots." Anthony said.


	16. Two Spies and A Leader

What Anthony, Perry, and the guards didn't know was that two people had been following them. Who were these guys? Ian and Doof. "Alright Hecox, so far this plan has gone great, what's next?" Doof asked. The two were hiding in the dungeon looking for Anthony and Perry. "Finding our friends, that's what. And don't you ever call me Hecox ever again." Ian replied. "Ok sorry, yeesh!" said Doof, "But hey, look what I found, a cell with a door open." "They found a way out! They must be alive!" Ian said excitedly, "But where did they go?" "Knowing Perry the platypus, he'd probably wanna know who's behind all this craziness." Doof said.

Ian and Doof raced upstairs just in time to see Perry and Anthony walking past a corner. "Crap, they got caught! But where are the guards taking them?" Ian asked. "Duh! The leader, the man behind all this!" Doof said. "I knew that, just trying to make this fan fiction more suspenseful." Ian said. "We're in a fan fiction?" Doof asked. "You idiot, of course not! Now come on!"

_Meanwhile…_

Perry and Anthony were ready. It was time to finally know who this super villain was. The true leader. The man behind it all. One guard scanned his hand in a code scanner, leading to two huge doors bursting open. Perry and Anthony watched in shock. Even Doof and Ian were watching from behind.

Perry's heart beat fast. All he could think was "who was this person?"

"Finally! I get to meet your new friend, Agent P."

"Oh my gosh!" said Perry.

**_Excited to see who it is! Well, I made this chapter as _****_suspenseful_********_as I could. Hope you like!_**


	17. Alive and Evil

There sitting on a throne, was a portal. But not any old portal, The Portal.

"How are you alive?" asked Perry. "Well, let me tell you…

_Flashback_

_"__When you kicked Doof down near me, a jar filled with this green stuff fell and broke, getting all over me. The stuff? It was Eviltominum, a liquid that was made to make lasers that turned others evil. Right when Doof pushed the button, I turned alive and evil, sending you both to Sacramento."_

"Well that explains a lot." Perry replied. "But you never told me, who's this?" asked The Portal pointing. A very nervous Anthony was pushed forward towards it. "Uhh… Anthony…Anthony Padilla." He said quite nervous.

The Portal turned back to Perry. "Who is your other friend?" "I didn't make any more friends!" "Then why is Doofenshmirtz back there with someone?" Perry and Anthony turned to see Ian and Doof watching. "Hey Perry the Platypus! Man, I had no idea you were here…" Doof said. But before he could continue, both of them were captured and pushed forward. "How the heck did you find us?" Anthony whispered to Ian. "Brains." Ian replied.

"You there! Who are you?" asked The Portal turning to Ian. "Me?" "Who else!?" "Hecox, Ian Hecox." Replied Ian.

The Portal turned back to Perry. "Well look at this Agent P, I have Doof, Anthony, and Hecox all as my prisoners, what are you going to do now?" "Hold on, my name isn't Hecox, its Ian." Ian interrupted. Everyone glared at Ian. "Just saying, geez people."

"Back to what I was saying… What are you going to do now Agent P?" During all this, Perry had been planning an escape route, and now he had one.

"Escape."


	18. The Escape

"Do what now?" said Ian immediately turning to Perry. With no time to lose, Perry slipped his hands out of the handcuffs. "I told you they were too big, but you didn't listen!" said one guard to another just before Perry knocked both out.

The fight quickly began as guard by guard began to attack the platypus. But Perry dodged them all immediately freeing Anthony with a paper clip. "Don't free me! I can't fight these guys like you can!" He said. "Well, you could always try." Perry replied continuing to free the others. There was no other choice once half of the group chasing Perry began going towards him. "Alright Anthony, let's see what you can do."

Perry, meanwhile, freed both Doof and Ian as fast as he could. "Follow me!" He called after freeing everyone. Anthony, Ian, and Doof caught up with the platypus as they followed him to an escape door.

"THEY'RE ESCAPING! GO GET THEM!" The Portal shouted, but all of his guards were either knocked out or to dizzy to fight. "Fine, I'll do it myself you lazy idiots."

The Portal quickly jumped in front of them, blocking the exit. "Now what!?" Doof asked. Perry looked left and right hoping to find any other way to escape, but there were none.

Perry quickly leapt up and punched The Portal down. "Go, find a way to escape!" Perry said to the others, "I'll take on The Portal." He quickly pushed them out and shut the door. "PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doof cried running towards the door, but it slammed in his face.

Doof turned to Anthony and Ian, "Now what? Should we escape?"

Ian and Anthony stood there for a second. Then, Anthony spoke up.

"No..."

"We shouldn't?"

"No, no we shouldn't. You want Perry back, right? Well he's not coming back unless we fight The Portal too. Back in the room, I saw a balcony, if we can find the entrance onto it; we can help Perry defeat The Portal."

"Yeah but how do we help Perry the Platypus fight a huge metal circle?"

"I know how, but it will be hard. You guys up for some building?"


	19. The Final Fight

The Portal got up, seeing Perry standing in front of him. Perry got in a fighting pose, "Let's do this Portal."

The Portal punched Perry to the ground, but that didn't stop him. Perry continued the fight by pushing The Portal down.

_Meanwhile_

"Come on, this way!" Anthony yelled. He led them to a weapon shop that stood in the giant lair. "And tell me again about why were at a weapon shop?" Ian said. "Because, while I was fighting off the guards, I saw Eviltominum on his back. If we take away the Eviltominum, he might become a regular portal again. Also, we might also be able to bring you and Perry home." Anthony replied.

"Sounds like a good plan." Doof said. They broke down the door and began to search for the perfect gun to collect Eviltominum.

_Meanwhile_

Perry got up after being punched down by The Portal. "Is that all you got?" Perry weakly said getting back in a fighting stance. The Portal ran towards him, punching him on the wall. "I knew you were easy to fight." The Portal said. Perry got up and did a front flip over him, kicking him in the back. "I'm not hurt yet."

Meanwhile, Doof was working on making his newest creation, the Eviltominumcollectinator. "Tube" Doof asked sticking out his hand. "Do you need any more parts?" Anthony asked handing him a metal tube. "I'm done!" Doof said completely ignoring him. "Then let's go!" Ian said, "We have Eviltominum to collect!" "No not yet, gotta do my intro."

"BEHOLD THE EVILTOMINUMCOLLECTINATOR!"

"Ok let's go!" Doof said.

Perry, meanwhile, was making progress on destroying The Portal. He had punched, kicked, and beaver tail slapped it down many times, but it was too powerful to be destroyed.

Suddenly, The Portal grabbed Perry and slammed him on the wall. For a second, Perry felt pain in his beaver tail. A really sharp pain.

Perry the platypus was down.

Luckily, Doof, Ian, and Anthony found the entrance to the balcony and saw this happen. Doof covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream in sadness. Anthony and Ian watched, nervously.

Perry tried to get up, but his feet felt weak from all the kicking. It was hard fighting something made out of complete metal. "It's over Agent P. You stupidly let your friends escape, so now they can't help you. What a decision that was." "I just wanted them safe." Perry replied, laying on the ground in pain. "And now, Agent P, you are going to die."

Perry turned his head to see, his friends!

"PERRY! CATCH!" yelled Anthony out of nowhere throwing the inator to him. Perry's eyes widened as he leapt over The Portal grabbing the inator. Before The Portal could even turn around, Perry shot him. "NO!" He yelled, "YOU CAN'T WIN!"

Then, The Portal fell, becoming a regular portal once again. Perry stood there, and then fell.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doof finally exclaimed.


	20. Back to Anthony's

Perry awoke on a bed. Alone. Where was he? Then, Perry finally recognized the place, the apartment in L.A. He got up and looked at his beaver tail. A bandage was on it. He did get hurt. "Perry the platypus!" said a familiar voice. "Doof!" he said. He ran up to him and hugged him. "Well I'm glad you're doing better at least." Doof chuckled. "I guess I am." "You ready to go home?" "Go home?" "Yeah, the guys found a way to bring the portal back here and set it up!" "So we can go back at any time?" "I guess."

_Later _

"All systems are go."

"Finally!" said Doof.

"I sure am going to miss this place." Said Perry with a smile. "Me too, but hey maybe I can make another, not evil, portal that can take us back." Doof said.

"It better not be evil."

"It shouldn't be."

Perry took one last look at the apartment and then back to Ian and Anthony. "I'm going to miss you guys too. Thanks for saving our lives many times." "It was nothing; I mean jumping out of that window was pretty awesome!" Ian replied. "It wasn't awesome, it was HORRIFYING!" Doof said, "If it wasn't for the patch of grass, we could've got killed!"

"Oh Perry, by the way, I found your rifle!" Ian said handing him the weapon. "Where was it?" asked Perry. "They had it stored in their truck that you and Ant were in." Perry put the gun in his fedora and then turned to Anthony.

"Than…"

"Thank you for letting us go on this frickin awesome adventure and letting me know I can kick a bunch of butt."

Perry smiled, "No prob man."

Then he hugged them both goodbye.

"I'm ready."


	21. Danville Once More

Perry woke up to purple.

"Perry the platypus! Were home!"

Perry sat up immediately.

"Can you still talk?" asked Doof. Perry shook his head. "Oh, well do you think it was all just a dream? Perry turned to Doof. He didn't know. Was it all a dream? Were there actually two guys named Ian and Anthony?

"Well, I'm just going to say it was dream, because I still have no idea how I survived jumping out a window." Doof said, "Night Perry the platypus."

Perry then checked his beaver tail; the bandage was still there.

It wasn't a dream.

There were two guys named Ian and Anthony who just helped them survive the real world.

Perry smiled and got up.

They had just defeated The Portal.


	22. Epilogue

The Portal sat there. Not moving at all. Suddenly, it opened its eyes.

"Where am I?" it whispered. It got up slowly and noticed Anthony sleeping on a nearby bed. "Padilla's house." It whispered.

"Guards, come pick me up, I'm at Padilla's." The Portal whispered in a walkie talkie that sat on its side.

Minutes later, a van pulled up at the apartment. Guards began to quietly rush in.

Suddenly, Anthony's eyes burst open.

He turned around to see The Portal was gone.

Anthony got up and grabbed his phone.

"Ian, are you up?!"

"Why are you calling me at 4 AM?" Ian responded on the other line.

"The Portal, it's gone."

"And you're worried about that because…"

"Because it could still have Eviltominum still in it that Perry never collected."

"Don't you have the gun?"

"No, I gave it to Perry."

"You idiot. Now we gotta build our own portal and bring them BACK!"

"Alright, when should we start?"


End file.
